


Things

by zenderella



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School Student Derek, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenderella/pseuds/zenderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell, Bilinski?! Care to share with the rest of the class what you were doing that was more important than showing up on time to my class?” Finstock bellowed as Stiles stumbled into the classroom. A memory from not ten minutes ago flashed across Stiles mind, of two pairs of hands wrapped around him and two pairs of lips on his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things

**Author's Note:**

> A Fic Prompt from [@polyshipprompts](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/143735253002/a-high-school-au-for-an-ot3-where-person-a-walks) on Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> _"A high school AU for an OT3 where Person A walks into class all disheveled and when the teacher asks, they splutter out a “I was doing…things…” and someone comments “Yeah, Thing 1 and Thing 2.” and A gets all embarrassed. Bonus if the next day, B and C come to school wearing Thing 1 and Thing 2 shirts after hearing what happened from A which makes A that much more embarrassed"_
> 
>  
> 
> This can also be thought of as part of my [Big Three Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/404020) but I'm posting it separately as I didn't think about that when I wrote it. It just kinda worked out that way. :)

“What the hell, Bilinski?! Care to share with the rest of the class what you were doing that was more important than showing up on time to my class?” Finstock bellowed as Stiles stumbled into the classroom. A memory from not ten minutes ago flashed across Stiles mind, of two pairs of hands wrapped around him and two pairs of lips on his neck. Unconsciously hiding any evidence, Stiles popped his shirt collar, looked down and noted he had unevenly buttoned his shirt in his haste to get to class. Blush rose to colour his cheeks as he looked from his shirt, to Finstock, and finally to the rest of the classroom.

“Sorry, I was doing… things…”

A wave of snickering flowed over the class. Jackson, the jackass, smirked and under his breath uttered “Yeah as rumor has it, Thing 1 and Thing 2.” The snickering turned to laughter. Scoffing, Jackson added “Spreading your own rumors, Stilinski. Pretty lame.”

“Shut up, Jackson!” Scott said, punching Jackson in the shoulder. He waved Stiles over to the empty desk behind him, as Stiles turned an even darker shade of red. Stiles rushed to his seat and slouched as low as humanly possible.

Finstock looked like he was about to pop an eyeball. “Alright, alright, as entertaining as it is to see something shut Bilinski up. I’m not actually interested in whatever teenage drama is going on here, so crack the spines on those text books to make them at least look used and get to work!”

___________

The next morning as Jackson dumped his bag in his locker, two large shadows loomed over him. Jackson turned to see Danny and Derek blocking him in.  
“What the fuck, Bros?!” Danny and Derek were on the lacrosse team with him and while they often called him on his shit on the field, they usually left him alone in the halls.

Derek and Danny took another step closer and uncrossed their arms revealing what appeared to be matching t-shirts. Jackson’s eyes widened as he read Derek’s shirt, “Thing 1″. He gulped and looked to Danny’s shirt, “Thing 2″.

“Fuck” Jackson braced himself for the fight he assumed he was about to be in.

“Oh. My. God. GUYS?!!!”

Jackson looked around Danny and Derek as they turned from him to follow the startled voice. There stood Stiles, whose mouth dropped open as he too, in turn, read each of their t-shirts. 

“Oh my GOD!!” Stiles exclaimed as a familiar blush rose up his neck and cheeks. And with that, Stiles turned to briskly walk away.

“Stiles! Wait we thought...” Derek took chase.

“Babe, we were just trying to...” Danny followed close on their heels. Jackson closed his eyes and released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Close call”, Jackson jumped a mile when Lydia spoke, having appeared by his side. Lydia turned to watch Derek and Danny chase Stiles down the corridor.

“Jackson, you should really learn to respect other peoples things.”

 

___________

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life!


End file.
